doctorwhofandomcom_cy-20200215-history
The Wrong Doctors (stori sain)
Y stori gyntaf yn y drioleg 2013 oedd The Wrong Doctors, sy'n portreadu'r Chweched Doctor a Mel Bush, ysgrifennwyd gan Matt Fitton. Crynodeb y cyhoeddwr "With Evelyn gone, the Doctor sets course for his destiny... in the form of his first meeting with Miss Melanie Bush, a computer programmer from the village of Pease Pottage, currently busy rehearsing with the local Amateur Dramatic Society — and blissfully unaware that her future is on its way, in his TARDIS. Make that two TARDISes. Because at that very moment, a slightly younger Doctor is flying into Pease Pottage, too — returning his future companion Melanie Bush to her rightful place and time, after they were flung together during the course of his Time Lord trial. Time travel is a complicated business — the iguanadon terrorising Pease Pottage being a case in point. But how much more complicated could things possibly become, if the wrong Doctor were to bump into the wrong Mel?" Plot I'w hychwanegu. Cast Mae'r teitlau 'Cymraeg' yn defnyddio. * Y Doctor - Colin Baker * Melanie Bush - Bonnie Langford * Stapleton Petherbridge - Tony Gardner * Jedediah Thurwell - James Joyce * Mrs Wilberforce - Patricia Leventon * Vaneesh / Millicent / Christine Bush - Beth Chalmers * Ksllak - John Banks Cyfeiriadau * Mae'r Doctor iau yn gwisgo'r côt amryliw, ond mae'r Doctor henach yn gwisgo'r côt las. * Pan mae'r Doctor henach yn sylweddu fod wedi croesi ei linell amser ei hun, roedd yn siriolach fod y Doctor arall ddim yn gwisgo sgarff, ffriliau neu seleri. * Mae'r Doctor iau yn disgrifio Mel fel "invisible" a "ineffectual". * Pan gyfarfodd Mel y Doctor ar yr olwyg gyntaf, mae hi'n meddwl fod e'n mynd rhoi clyweliad am Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. * Pan roedd Mel wyth oed, cofiodd 150 enw o rywogaeth ddeinosor. Felly, mae hi'n adnabod yr igwanodon. * Tra'i sgwrs gyda'r Doctor, cyfeiriodd Petherbridge am yr ysgolhaig, y lleidr a'r ferched fod "chi wedi cyfarfod ac erioed wedi cyfarfod... efallai maen nhw'n ar eu ffordd". * Cafodd Petherbridge ei eni yn Pease Pottage yn 1758. Ymunodd â'r Llynges Frenhinol yn 1810 a lladwyd yn ystod y Rhyfel o 1812. Naill ai cafodd ei feddiannu neu cymerydwyd ei hunaniaeth gan demon amser. * Cafodd Jedediah Thurwell ei eni yn 1812. Anfonwyd i Victoria, Awstralia ac, yna, cyfarfodd dynes, Patsy. Ddiweddarach, priododd a chafodd pedwar plant a phedwar ar ddeg wyrion. Bu marw ar ei fferm yn 1884, 71 oed. * Yn ôl Petherbridge, mae'r Vortisaurs, Chronovores a Phantophagen yn byw yn y Fortecs Amser. Roedd y creaduriaid yn newynog am Mel achos roedd hi'n bwynt gwan yn yr ofod-amser oherwydd ei chreosi yn y llinell amser y Doctor. * Cafodd Muriel Wilberforce ei geni yn 1884. Priododd ei gŵr Francis Wilberforce yn 1910 a roedd gan fab, Francis Wilberforce Jr. yn 1912. Lladwyd ei gŵr yn y Rhyfel Byd Cyntaf yn 1914. Wedyn y Rhyfel, gweithiodd Muriel yn y swyddfa post yn Pease Pottage. Cadeiryddes y Sefydliad y Merched Pease Pottage o 1922 i 1964, y gadeiryddes hiraf yn y hanes y sefydliad. Bu marw yn 1964, 80 oed. Yn ystod y 1980au, cadwodd ei ŵyr, Martin Wilberforce, y swyddfa post. * Wedyn enwi'r dau fersiwn o Mel "Mel A" a "Mel B", mae Mel a'r Doctor yn gwneud jôcs am y Spice Girls, grŵp miwsig gyda aelodau 'Mel B' a 'Mel C'. Gwnaed pwn gyda'r teitl cân Spice Up Your Life. * Roedd Pease Pottage mewn poced o amser wedi serio, datwyd oddi wrth amser normal. Nodiadau stori * Yr ymddangos cyntaf o Bonnie Langford fel Melanie Bush mewn stori sain Big Finish oedd hon, ers SAIN: The Vanity Box ''yn Gorffennaf 2007. * Cafodd y stori sain ei recordio ar 1af ac 2il Mai 2012. * Mae'r stori hon yn gyflun â'r ail stori o ''Sapphire and Steel. Crysondeb golygfeydd * Yn y llinell amser personol y Doctor, mae Evelyn Smythe wedi gadael y TARDIS yn ddiweddar i briodi Justice Rossiter ar Világ. (SAIN: Thicker than Water) * Mae'r cyfeiriad Mel yn 36 Downview Crescent, Pease Pottage. (PRÔS: Business Unusual, SAIN: The Juggernauts) * Mae Mel yn dweud wrth y Doctor iau fod hi angen cyfarfod "ei Doctor" ar Oxyveguramosa. (PRÔS: Business Unusual) * Mae'r Doctor iau yn diolch i Mel am dystio ar ei ran yn ystod ei dreial. (TV: The Ultimate Foe) * Mae'r Doctor iau isio gwybod pam ydy'r Doctor henach yn gwisgo'r lliwiau galaru Necros, sef glas. (TV: Revelation of the Daleks) * Mae'r Doctor iau yn defnyddio'r chwiban ci o K9 Math II i reoli'r Barionics. (TV: The Ribos Operation) * Mae'r Doctor yn siarad am ei gyfarfod gyda Harry Houdini. Wedyn eu cyrraedd yn 1963, cyfarfododd y Doctor Cyntaf a Susan Foreman Houdini yn yr Unol Daleithiau. (PRÔS: The Sorcerer's Apprentice) * Mae'r Mel henach yn sôn am ei gwersi ddawnsio o Miss Fairs (PRÔS: Business Unusual) ac am ymweld yr amgueddfa gyda'i ewythr John Hallam (SAIN: Catch-1782) yn ystod ei phlentyndod. * Wrth roedd y Mel iau yn marw, mae hi'n dweud wrth y Doctor henach fod hi'n ffafrio'r côt amryliw. Mae'r Doctor yn addo i wisgo'r côt unwaith eto. (TV: Terror of the Vervoids) * Mae'r Doctor henach yn cynghori'r Doctor iau i adolygu ei hanes ac hefyd cynghori fo i ymweld Prifysgol Sheffield Hallam. (SAIN: The Marian Conspiracy) * Mae Petherbridge yn siarad am y Vortisaurs (SAIN: Storm Warning), y Chronovores (TV: The Time Monster) a'r Pantophagen (SAIN: The Light at the End). * Mewn llinell amser arall, galwodd Ace y Chweched Doctor yn "Joseph" o Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat ''hefyd. (SAIN: ''Light at the End) * Mae'r Doctor henach yn profi ei hunaniaeth i'r Doctor iau gan ddefnyddio cyffwrdd telepathig. (TV: The Three Doctors ''ac ymlaen) * Mae gan Mel gof eidetig. (TV: ''Terror of the Vervoids) Dolenni allanol * Tudalen swyddogol o The Wrong Doctors ar bigfinish.com en:The Wrong Doctors (audio story) Categori:Storïau sain y Chweched Doctor Categori:Storïau sain 2013 Categori:Storïau tu allan i amser a gofod Categori:Storïau yn Lloegr Categori:Storïau yn 1987 Categori:Storïau sain fisol Doctor Who